


Not Quite There Yet (read the note at the beginning please)

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: PJO omegaverse [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: What it says in the title. The note at the beginning is really important. It concerns the future of this account and what will be posted from here on out.





	Not Quite There Yet (read the note at the beginning please)

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm honest, I don't enjoy making this type of stuff anymore. I don't get the same kick out of writing an mpreg fanfic about a pairing that I don't even ship at all anymore. I don't think I'm even in the PJO fandom anymore, really. It just doesn't seem the same after Riordan put a Tumblr-esque political message in his books. I read to get away from that kind of stuff cause I'm tired of hearing about it, y'know?
> 
> Don't worry, I'll still post stories a lot, it just won't be of Percy Jackson. At least not at the same frequency. Probably more stuff like Madoka Magica, crossovers between fandoms, original works, Elder Scrolls, and probably Twenty One Pilots (if I have nothing better to write about).
> 
> I feel like I should have seen this coming, because there's only so much content you can write for one-two book series (that aren't even that great in retrospect; Riordan is just lazy and bad at writing stories in comparison to other authors, like R.A. Salvatore [a frickin fantasy _genius_ if you ask me]). That doesn't mean ongoing stories like "Let Me Be the Alpha to Your Omega", "A Happy Ending for You and I", and "Of Princes and Kings" are over. If I'm being quite honest, I'll probably experiment with the "orphan work" feature on "Of Princes and Kings", because I hate it. I really do.
> 
> I apologize for abandoning the fandom the vast majority of my most popular works are in, but I've become sick and tired of writing the same bogus all the damn time. I want variety with what I write, and honestly with Percy Jackson, there's nothing more to write. Everything you could think of for this God-forsaken fandom has already been written, so there's no reason someone like me (who has a plethora of other fandoms of which they are apart and active) should stay and write boring vanilla fanfiction.
> 
> There's a whole other world of story-writing for me out there, and I don't wanna stay here writing the same shit over and over and over again when I could be showing my genuine creativity. I'm sorry if everything I've said until now offended you, but I'm putting my preteen/tween obsessions behind me and moving on to things I actually enjoy.
> 
> That being said, if anyone wants to adopt the "Of Princes and Kings" story, I'd really appreciate that because I don't even wanna look at it anymore, I'm so disgusted with it.

Percy used to say he could barely wait until he was showing. Now that he had a baby bump, he and Jason just couldn't stop running their fingers over it and rubbing it and pressing their hands against it, waiting to feel that delightful first kick.

They were both getting kind of worried when Percy kept getting bigger, but neither felt any sign of kicking. So, they took matters into their own hands instead of waiting for it to play out, and they went to the doctor to get it checked out.

Percy and Jason waited ever so patiently in the lobby of the maternity clinic. They sincerely hoped everything was alright, and they wouldn't have to deal with anything like a miscarriage or something of the sort. The whole thing was nerve-wracking.

"Percy Jackson," the doctor called, snapping Percy out of his stupor. 

Percy tugged on Jason's hand to wake him up. His husband awoke with a groan. He nodded toward the doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that had been rotting in my Google Drive for well over 3-4 months that I realized I wasn't going to finish or do anything with at all. I had made this at the beginning of my falling-out with the PJO/HoO fandom. Hence why the quality is absolute shit. 
> 
> Y'all can take this and do whatever you want with it. Hell, you can finish it. I don't want credit given to me because I'm ashamed and embarrassed that I would write something like this, and I don't want to be associated with it or this entire series. I know the easiest way to get it out of my sight is just orphan it, and that's what I might do to be honest.
> 
> It sickens me to think about the fact that this is the type of shit I get recognized for despite the fact that I've written much higher-quality stories with substantial plot that don't get any traction at all.


End file.
